Our Little Secret
by Sunsetslight
Summary: Jocelyn Treadway has a secret. So what? Everyone does? But hers could change the lives of the people she is closest to. She must make the ultimate sacrifice for her daughter and her...love. They could never understand or could they? JocelynXBones


A Moonless Night

So please don't hate Jocelyn yet, this is the reboot series so anything can happen right?

* * *

><p>No light entered through the large glass windows at the other end of the room, another moonless night, and Jocelyn couldn't help but pull the covers closer around her shivering body. The one thing that used to fascinate her, now held so much eerie mystery she wondered if it was even worth the thought. That's what she'd tried to convince herself, no it had always been spooky, the wide expanse of space that existed just beyond the atmosphere of her home planet, Earth, but now it was also painful. In that space, somewhere out there was he. She bit her lower lip to stop the frustrated scream that threatened to escape. She feared even the slightest noise might wake her husband.<p>

Shifting to the side she caught of glimpse of golden hair, her impulse was not to stroke it though, like most wives or lovers even, she had the temptation to pull it. Pull it until it came right out of his head, until he yelped in pain, as much pain as she found herself in now. A slight tap on the window caused Jocelyn to jump, before realizing that the tree limb was scratching against the window again. It wasn't, and never would be her daughter again. The curly headed little girl who used to climb balconies just to lay by her side.

She felt the bed shake and realized that the man who lay beside her had shifted over and now had his arm possessively secured around her slim waist. She tried not to shudder at his touch, she'd promised herself she'd never regret leaving him, not for a moment. But that too was lie. Her life for the last ten years had been one big ugly lie.

She felt his breath on the back of her neck and couldn't help remembering her first love, how he always smelling like mint, or perhaps alcohol, and the perfume she'd given him as a thank you for saving her at the dance all those years ago. Unfortunately she only found herself repulsed by the smell of shaving cream and expensive egoist, and Treadway. There was no other way to explain it.

Gently she pulled apart his giant hands, and rolled to the side of the bed, as far away from him as she could get. Dropping her feet gently to the hardwood floor she lowered herself noiselessly to the ground. It was cold, and slightly wet, a byproduct of the Georgian night's humidity. She smiled to herself, remembering how a certain someone had used the slick floors as an excuse to _trip _ and push her to the ground. Gentle sky-blue eyes, gorgeous and breathtaking, a place she often found herself lost in. She shrugged, what a hopeless romantic she'd been, and oh what a fool. It hadn't lasted and he hadn't trusted her; he didn't even turn around and chase after her. Though she'd admitted multiple times to herself that made the decision easier on her. Easier than she'd wanted it to be.

Eyes so cold and so indifferent that hell would have frozen over had he dared to look at it, that's all she had left of him, one stinging memory, and an unrequited love. As she leaned against the window pane hugging herself tightly, seeing only herself in the slight reflection created by the few stars overhead, she mused over who he was holding. What woman had been lucky enough to find her way into his heart? She doubted he was still hurting, no man could hurt that long. Treadway hadn't after he lost her, but he'd never loved her in the first place. He'd only been after the fortune he thought her family had; that and stupid manly pride.

At least, she thought as a single tear slid town her pale cheeks, she'd been able to save her daughter by marrying this man, and McCoy didn't have to suffer the disease Treadway's goonies had promised he would had she not made the _right _choice.

Roughly someone grabbed her from behind and crushed her body against them. A gesture that reminded her not even her own body belonged to her. A gruff voice tickled her ear, "What are doing up so late?"

"Thinking," she replied distantly and ever so slightly with an edge to her voice.

"About him," he sneered, knowing how much that hurt her. When she didn't respond and continued to stare the stars above he jerked her around and smashed his mouth against hers, forcing his slimy tongue down her throat. She wanted to bite down, to hurt him, to stop the exploring hands, but she couldn't because her daughter's life was in his dirty hands, and he could end it at any moment he wished. Slowly and painfully too, he loved to remind her.

Slowly she turned off her mind and allowed a more primal side of human nature to slip out, the only side that could save her now. And as she began this practice of mind-numbing she watched the stars above and thought how happy she was that her McCoy was still alive and hopefully happy.

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review, i really need feedback for this and also want some ideas if you could. Maybe Harlequin Romance Style and whatnot. Thanks for reading anyway!<p> 


End file.
